


Writing Prompts À La Gideon

by TeenBornOfFanfiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Evolution, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Autism, Don't Judge Me, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, a bunch of triggering shit, i hope you find something you like, multifandom - Freeform, too many fandoms to count, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenBornOfFanfiction/pseuds/TeenBornOfFanfiction
Summary: A bunch of writing prompts that I write! Hopefully you'll enjoy them! These will be multifandom works and hopefully I'll write something you find interesting!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	1. Batman's Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt: 
> 
> A whumpee who always wears multiple layers of clothing/armor is brought down to their underclothes because of their climbing fever. Caretaker has never seen them look so small and exposed before. (Bonus points for the reveal of old scars that they never knew about) 
> 
> Main Pairing: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent

"Mission briefing five minutes" Batman's gruff voice didn't carry far but the team knew that if Batman spoke they needed to listen. It helped that Conner had superhearing and M'gann could set up a psychic link between the team members to make sure everyone knew the information. 

Hearing his adoptive father's voice falter made the youngest member of the team worry. He knew his mentor was sick but he also knew his mentor wouldn't ever admit to that fact. Dick had tried his hardest to convince Bruce that taking the night off or even a couple nights off wouldn't be a bad thing but was quickly shot down by the older male saying that he was fine and telling Dick to mind his own business. That left the boy wonder stunned Bruce had spoken with a tone that sounded way too angry for the situation and Dick hadn't even been prying. He knew Batman was stubborn so he best just let him do what he needed to. 

The team spent that five minutes between Batman speaking and the mission briefing trying to figure out what was wrong with one of the founding members of the Justice League. Dick explained what he knew and had everyone scratching their heads. Why wouldn't Bruce talk to Dick? They were a dynamic duo after all. M'gann suggested she could read his mind that was met with a collective 'no!' from the other members of the team. Poking around in Batman's mind was definitely a no go.

Five minutes felt like hours before Batman stood in front of the holographic computer clearing his throat to get the attention of the team who almost in complete unison turned to face him as a response. Batman could command a room like no other person his voice was rustic and he knew how to command attention without raising his voice a feat especially when talking to a group of teenagers. 

Inside the Batman suit it was hot, he was wearing all black and he needed the fabric to be relatively thick so it could protect him during combat. What it didn't do was help his climbing fever that he had somehow been able to hide from his adoptive son and the rest of the league quite easily only having Alfred bring him ice so he could try to cool down without seeking medical attention. Obviously to no avail. He wished that the computer wasn't a hologram so he had something to steady himself being that his legs felt like they were about to give out from under him. Although not a big believer in God he started silently praying that he could get the mission briefing over with so he could attempt to cool down. When he was at home with Dick it was a lapse in judgement to be rude to his son but Bruce wasn't a public person he didn't want Robin to be distracted during a mission especially a covert ops mission because he was unwell. 

Bruce cleared his throat. He types something into the hologram computer which was easier said than done as his vision began to blur and his grip on consciousness was quickly loosening. Although it couldn't be seen behind the mask he blinked a few times to try and stay alert. "You... are going to..." Batman breathed heavily. If he wasn't wearing the Batman costume the others could see how he was sweating profusely and pale but every inch of his body was covered. 

Before the team could react to Batman's inability to speak in full sentences he was unconscious on the floor with a thud. 

Robin was the first to move. He ran over to Bruce shouting "Father!" that was the first time the thirteen year old had called Bruce 'father' in front of the team. He knelt down beside the unconscious male. Thoughts raced around his head quicker than Kid Flash could run. Dick shook his father's shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted with honest concern. Something completely out of character for the usually nonchalant protégé of Batman. 

Superboy stepped closer "I can hear his heart beating." he hoped that Dick would calm down. Although he seemed to not care for anyone he did care, just had trouble showing it. It hurt his Kryptonian heart seeing Robin so distraught. Though he knew Robin would loath himself for allowing himself to be overwhelmed by emotions and Conner knew the whole team would be there for when that happened too. 

Dick continued to shake Bruce's shoulders still pleading for him to regain consciousness but it was no use. Dick had increased concern for his adoptive father because he had lost his parents because of 'accident', he didn't want to lose Bruce as well. M'gann was verging tears from all the emotions in the room. Especially from the small dark haired boy who had never shown this much emotion before in front of the team. Except Wally. Wally was his best friend. Wally knew of Dick's backstory and had went through the emotions with Dick when Dick told Wally of his tragic past before being in the legal ward of Bruce Wayne. 

Wally sped over to his best friend wrapped his arms around him as he went down to Robin's level. "Hey, we should take him to the med bay. Also call in the Justice League. We are going to make sure Batman is alright. Make sure your Dad is alright" Wally spoke quietly and calmly like talking to a child. 

Aqualad took that as a prompt to press the symbol on his belt to attract the attention of his mentor, of his King. He didn't hesitate to contact King Orin because he knew this was an emergency. 

Conner edged closer to the group of males on the floor. "I can take him to Med Bay" he suggested. 

Kaldur spoke up after that "Perhaps it would be better for M'gann to levitate Batman to the med bay to prevent any jostling" 

Conner nodded as he retreated towards their team leader. Conner had never seen Batman in this sort of situation, he had never seen anyone in this situation he wondered if Batman had known he was sick before fainting and he was too stubborn to admit it or if it had came on suddenly. He didn't ask because it wasn't the time to. 

Wally guided Robin away from his mentor so they weren't in the way and Batman could get to the infirmary as quickly as possible. 

M'gann's eyes turned completely green as he spread her fingers out and reached out her hand levitating Batman off the floor. She walked towards the infirmary and placed Bruce down on a bed. Which was when the Zeta Tube AI announced the arrival of Aquaman and the Flash. 

They both entered Mount Justice equally confused knowing that the team were meant to be on a mission so their location wasn't correct according to scheduling. Batman was very particular about scheduling. Seeing Robin obviously upset, now wearing sunglasses instead of his mask that wouldn't stay on because of his tears, made it all worse. King Orin and Barry both wanted to have kids in the future and they felt responsible for their protégé and seeing the youngest protégé upset made them know the situation was serious. 

"Where's Batman?" The Flash starts looking around. It wasn't like Batman to disappear without a warning. Actually it was but not in this context. 

Wally looked up from his hug with Dick and sadly admitted "He's in the infirmary. He couldn't get through a sentence of the mission briefing before he fell unconscious" he rubbed small circles on Robin's back to comfort him. 

Aquaman and Flash sighed with anger lacing the exhales from both of them. They both had asked Batman if he was okay days ago. They were kicking themselves for not pushing back more to make sure the billionaire was okay. 

Both of the Leaguers walked towards the infirmary and excused M'gann from sitting with the unconscious male. Flash used his super speed to attach the necessary tubes to Bruce removing his suit and hood. 

Dick and Wally both entered the infirmary after the two adults. Dick was clinging to his best friend for support. He had never seen Bruce this sick before. Let alone unconscious. 

Bruce being stripped down to his underwear was burning up still. Laid out still on the bed. It wasn't clear whether Bruce was too stubborn to admit how sick he was or he didn't realise how sick he was until it was too late. 

Scars were all over his body though not in regular patterns. His suit didn't make him invincible, he was still human and able to get hurt. Luckily his hood was best at protecting his face so his face and hands were the only places without scarring. It kept Bruce looking like a normal billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Kept his identity as Batman hidden. Being that there was no on call doctor of the League it was going to need to be a collaborative effort of all the Leaguers to keep Bruce alive. 

Wally noticed as Barry turned over Bruce's arm to put in an IV. There were uniform scars on his wrist. They were red. New scars. Wally didn't want his traumatised best friend to see and led him to sit down away from the bed. "Everything's fine Dick. Everything is fine" he said quietly as Leaguers somehow calmly dealt with Bruce's condition. 

Behind the closed door of the infirmary stood Conner who was trying to get past his DNA doner. Superman was told to guard the door just to avoid any secret identities being let out. Kaldur was trying to get Conner to understand why Superman wasn't letting him in but Conner eventually got angry and stormed off. "I apologise, Superman. Superboy is worried as we all are but he does have trouble showing the appropriate emotions to situations" Kaldur turned and followed the raging half Kryptonian down the hall. 

Inside the infirmary Barry had noticed what Wally had, cursing himself silently for not noticing, though he knew he shouldn’t he knew that the Dark Knight was a closed off and serious person all the time so it was likely none of the League noticed anything. He was disappointed that someone as rich as Bruce didn’t have a therapist of some sort, especially with his undealt with grief of his parents’ death. 

Not many were aware of the romantic relationship between Superman and Batman. Barry was aware but kept quiet knowing it wasn’t his place to tell anyone else. He didn’t know whether Dick was aware of his father’s relationship. 

Clark idled outside the door, he wished to go inside to see his partner but he couldn’t find a justifiable reason for him entering, except his x-ray vision. His face was hardened more than usual. When the door opened Clark was startled. The kryptonian wished he could comfort Bruce or even have someone comfort him. He was used to stress but he usually had Bruce next to him to help him through it as he would help Bruce. 

Barry ran his hand through his hair “Clark were you aware…” he was cut off by the kryptonian before he could finish his sentence.    
  
“Aware of what? What’s wrong?” he looked at the speedster. He wished he was able to read his mind.

Barry sighed “Were you aware…” he stood on his toes to get closer to the man’s ear, he knew he had superhearing but in this situation it was better to be safe than sorry. “He’s cutting himself” 

Superman gasped and put his back against the wall. “Again?” he whispered. “I wasn’t aware, no Barry” he swallowed, knowing he couldn’t fall apart here. There were young heroes here. They didn’t need to be brought into the problems of the adult world especially when the young heroes needed to respect Batman and not question his authority. 

Barry frowned feeling terrible. “We could use a human x-ray machine in there, make sure there are no broken bones, maybe we can have Wally and Dick leave the room. So you can have some time alone” he just got a smile in response. 

The two adults entered the infirmary together. Dick had fallen asleep on Wally’s lap from how exhausted he was because of the situation. Wally was stroking his hair softly. He looked up and his eyes met with his mentor. “Is everything okay?” he said with hushed tones. 

Taking a deep breath Barry nodded “Do you mind taking Dick out of the room we need to run a few tests.” he tried to stay quiet to not wake up the teenager.    
  
Superman couldn’t look at the man unconscious on the bed. He needed to wait. Wait until the teenagers were out of the room so he could be alone with his partner. 

Wally understood that it would be easier to not have them in the room so he carefully picked up the sleeping boy. He stood up slowly and walked out of the room as quickly as he could without waking up Robin. 

Clark waited for the door to shut then walked over to the bed. He choked back tears. “God Bruce why didn’t you just ask for help” he had never seen Bruce this small before. Maybe it was because he was used to seeing him in a lot of armour but seeing the man he loved unconscious was hurting him inside.    
  
Barry left the room promptly to give them some space.    
  
Seeing the scars from self harm on his arm broke him he started crying. “You should have told me you were hurting” he pulled a chair towards the bed and sat down holding Bruce’s hand. “I love you Bruce” he whispered. 


	2. Big Blue Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one didn't have a prompt to be honest, I was writing out my emotions. 
> 
> Pairing:  
> Non-romantic Dinah Lance/Conner Kent

What was happening? Who was he kidding? He knew what was happening. He wished he hadn’t, longed for it to be the first time so it wasn’t like he should have known better. But he didn’t know better. The genomorphs had never taught him how to deal with such physical responses to stress. It wasn’t stress like his school load was too much, emotional stress. His mind bringing trauma back that he wished he could push down forever. Never talk about again. He was Superman’s clone, he had to be perfect. If he was maybe his genetic blueprint (or at least part of it) would actually talk to him, not look at him like life was black and white. Like he was a villain because he was made by Cadmus. He had gotten kinder treatment from his human father Lex Luthor. Although he hated to admit it. 

The Superman clone couldn’t stop himself from hyperventilating. The cavern of his chest felt like it was being crushed - much like during his run-in with Amazo. Emotions swirled in his brain landing punches he wasn’t ready for. The sixteen-year-old screamed out as more emotions started to drown him and tears started to fall. As the screams of bottled up pain escaped his lips, the boy of steel panicked more. He couldn’t tell anyone the truth. The truth was far from something that the league would want to hear. It would mean he’d need therapy, that wouldn’t make him suitable for the team. 

Contrary to popular belief Conner had been out of his Cadmus pod before his liberation. He tried to forget every day what had happened, he wondered why the genomorphs didn’t make him forget. If he was angry no one would know that it was a mask for his internalised trauma. 

Someone entered the room. Conner pretended to be asleep “Conner I know you are awake, what’s wrong?” the voice belonged to Black Canary. His scream had worried M’gann enough to call upon Red Tornado who pulled Black Canary off of patrol. 

The sobbing boy cleared his throat and wiped his eyes “I’m fine” he tried to have an angry demeanour but the emotionally exhausted teen’s voice cracked as more tears fall. “I’m sorry” he mumbled. 

“You have no reason to apologise Conner” she went to put her hand on his shoulder. She was met with the boy cowering away. 

He would have screamed again but his body wouldn’t allow it. 

Of course, the mentor was surprised. Conner had always been angry, never sad. She had never seen him sad let alone crying. What had been eating away at this young hero?

Conner exhaled slowly starting to calm down with Black Canary there. “Nightmares... I’ve been having nightmares” he looked away ashamed. “From Cadmus. At Cadmus, things happened.” 

“Things?” Canary was confused, she wouldn’t push the issue but she hoped Conner would explain so she could understand what had been happening. 

Conner swallowed thickly “I was a toy, for Cadmus. In any way they wanted me to be.” he felt nauseous as memories played in his head all at the same time. He closed his eyes trying to will them away. Will away the reason he refused to wear the spandex the others did. Will away every reason why he hated being within a telepathic link. Every reason why he was so angry. 

Black Canary frowned “Oh Conner…” she couldn’t think of any advice to help the abused boy. “I won’t ask for more details now, but when you’re ready to talk I can help you, you’re not alone” The woman offered a small smile to the male. 

Conner looked at the mentor. “Please don’t leave me alone” he urged. The clone wanted comfort but didn’t know how to ask for it. He didn’t know if it was appropriate. He had never had a family before, he hadn’t had a childhood. He wasn’t normal. “I’m sorry, I’m being a brat” he had been called a brat for the first time by Professor Ivo. The words stung. The words might have been mild but truly it hurt to be compared to a child who would throw tantrums. Maybe he was a brat. He wouldn’t start the mental debate of whether or not he was like that. He was too emotionally exhausted to try. 

The blonde woman smiled and hugged Conner close. “I won’t leave you alone” she whispered. “And Conner, you are not a brat” she was firm on that point. She couldn’t imagine what had happened to Conner at Cadmus. It was only to be expected that after the abuse he would be emotionally stunted and want to only portray one emotion, his emotion of choice being anger. It would keep him safe if he was always on the offence. 

Superboy and Black Canary sat together in the dark until sunrise, Conner had fallen asleep in the woman’s comforting hold. It was the first time he had felt safe whilst sleeping in his life. 


	3. I Thought You Were A Burgular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt:  
> "Oh, you're home early!" [person a] said as [person b] dropped their bag and coat at the door and nodded in acknowledgement.
> 
> Pairing:  
> Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by my good friend so I am very excited to show this off. Hi Ducky if you're reading this!

Charles had been at home by himself whilst Erik was on a business trip. It wasn’t like he minded being by himself he had Hank to talk to but it didn’t change how much he missed him when he was gone. It also didn’t change how much Charles disagreed with what his lover did for a living. 

Erik being the violent type was a hitman. A very good one to be honest. Charles was a professor. Wow that sounds like the plot of a bad fanfiction. Unfortunately it was his life. They had made the decision as a couple to not talk of Erik’s work. That meant when Erik was out of town it was a business trip, not any sort of illegal activity. 

How this rich British man fell in love with the rough around the edges German was an enigma that Hank had always tried to figure out. It hurt his brain every time he attempted to figure it out, even to his genius of a brain. 

The Professor had woken up early that day as the light poured through the curtains even before his alarm went off. It gave him more time in a day so he was thankful for it. He walked into the kitchen still in his pyjamas and started to make himself a cup of tea. Out of instinct he actually made two. He sighed realising the mistake. 

“How silly of me, I must remember that Erik is away” he frowned as both cups steeped. It didn’t seem like a dilemma to most but the idea of throwing away a cup of tea that was meant for Erik was heartbreaking. Perhaps it was a physical manifestation of how much he missed him. 

The days leading up to a business trip were always hard for the pair because they both knew that it could be one of the last times they see each other. If something went wrong Erik could die and Charles would never know. Knowing how reckless the older of the two was he knew there would be a time where Erik never came back. That would be the day that Charles died of a broken heart. With all his might he tried to stay positive. That didn’t mean he always succeeded. 

He was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of the lock turning. This caused the young professor to panic. He warily walked towards the door. His heart was beating out of his chest. Charles despised violence so he didn’t have any weapon except household items, violence was more Erik’s area of expertise. For the first time in years he said a quick prayer. “Fuck” he muttered under his breath. Where was Erik when he needed him? 

The door opened and the first thing Charles saw was the back of his lover pushing against the door to allow himself and his bags to enter the house. This is when Charles finally could breathe without feeling a lump in his throat or a weight on his chest. “Oh, you’re home early!” Charles said as Erik dropped his bags and coat at the door and nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Are you alright Schnecke?” Erik asked seeing the panic written across the younger man’s face. He walked closer to the shorter of the two.  
As Erik closed the gap between them Charles spoke “I thought you were a burglar.” he stated plainly. 

“I’m not the first person you thought was a burglar in your life Charles, you ended up taking in the last one” the German chuckled referencing how Charles met his sister, Raven. Charles had a kind heart and God knew that Erik had no idea how he was so lucky to be with a man like him. “Not to mention, you’re a telepath, you could have found out who was behind the door easily” 

Sometimes the man forgot about his mutation because he had now gotten control. He wasn’t in a constant state of infiltrating minds without permission and hearing thoughts that weren’t his own. “Why didn’t you just unlock the door with your mutation Erik?” he retorted. He wasn’t trying to argue with his fiance. It was just the nerves talking. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you mein Schatz” he embraced his favourite person. “Before we go any further can I put my ring on?” Erik always removed his ring whilst working. He wore it on a chain around his neck that stayed under his clothes. 

Charles agreed, smiling, pulling away from Erik. He turned his lover around and undid the clasp of his chain and carefully removed the ring of his neck. He redid the clasp and allowed Erik to turn around again. 

The pair had made a tradition. It was their little secret which always kept their relationship in a honeymoon phase of sorts. The favourite part of Erik coming home. It never got old. 

Charles got down on one knee and held the ring between his thumb and index finger. “Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of becoming my husband” Charles’ smile was almost tearing up this time. Which had been the fifth time he had proposed to Erik. Erik proposed first but he wouldn’t draw straws about the logistics of it. 

Erik looked down at the love of his life and almost started crying himself. “Of course I will” and with that Charles slid the band onto Erik’s ring finger. 

Perfection.


	4. A Walk At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt:   
> A Walk At Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a non-fandom writing prompt that I did for a writing contest on a server I was in! I hope you like it!

He had left the shouts of his drunken relatives behind him and walked off into the night. It was almost eerie hearing his mother's voice in his head with words of warning about walking alone at night. At that moment was when the wind picked up and muffled the calloused words of the woman who was of current in a drunken stupor in the family home. Walking the streets of London wasn't often a pleasure the teen indulged in. He had been advised against such actions with his parents fears of who he might meet. But tonight he had braved the outdoors for one reason. Love. 

An all consuming quest that had started when his mother's words had turned sour and downright distasteful. He could ignore the sober comments of the woman who gave him life but not the drunken ones. The ones that he knew must have always been there for them to come to light when the truth serum of fermented wheat. 

The five foot two male strutted down the streets with cobbled pavements ignoring the pangs of pain in his feet. He was praying to every God he could that he wouldn't end up on the floor because of the inappropriate footwear he was clad in. The brisk air of night was calming and kept him focused at the task at hand. The male was known for getting distracted so he put all his power into staying on task this one time. 

His lover and him had always fantasised about meeting. But they had never had the time. Their letters were the only words exchanged due to their social differences. One was of a high class, the other was of the working class. They had met at a function of sorts. The working class male was there as a means of gaining commission from the high class family hosting. The rest was history. A long history of two years of writing back and forth. 

Remembering the way back to the grand house he had once worked in wasn't as hard as what would have been expected. He had imagined himself treading these steps for two years for this exact reason. Every step close he felt increasingly more excited even though worry still seeped through his disposition. Questions rushed around his head. What if he was making a mistake? Why would anyone love a commoner like him?

He had been walking for what he didn't know had been an hour. As he neared the grand entrance of the house he looked up into the night sky with all the beautiful stars glimmering and whispered a prayer that all would go well. Summoning all the courage he could muster the white haired boy took a deep breath and knocked the door with little reservation. 

The door creaked open. He knew he had to speak first. He was lucky enough to have an accent that caused others to assume he was of a higher class than he was. 

"Hello love"


	5. How It All Went Wrong (1/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt:  
> Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next four chapters are the things I wrote for a Young Justice writing contest!

It had been almost two years since the covert operations team of the Justice League had been created. The members of the team had stayed the same since the end of 2010.  
Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket. They had worked together so long they were a well oiled machine at times, missions always seemed to go off track but somehow still have a desired outcome in the eyes of Batman.  
The Team still had times where they had back to back missions where the Team wouldn't get any sleep for days and would crash afterwards and not be able to function as members of society until they caught up on sleep. It wasn't healthy and took a toll on the youngest member of the team the most though he wouldn't care to admit it.  
June 20th 2012 - 3:04am  
The Bioship was taking it's course back to Mount Justice on autopilot. The young heroes were all burnt out and hadn't slept in close to 72 hours. Missions and school had hit them like a truck like every time Batman had a suspicion (and was often right) about them needing to be on call for those days.  
Robin was trying to keep himself busy so he could stay awake and not need to be carried off the bioship again. He was trying to converse with his best friend but his words were slurring as he attempted to talk to the Team's speedster. His head dropping as his eyes closed for a moment then springing back up realising he was falling asleep.  
Superboy noticed how Robin was fighting against sleep and looked over at Miss Martian "You say I'm stubborn, look at Robin" he pointed to the boy that was unable to keep his head up for longer than a few seconds.  
Before Miss Martian could respond to Superboy's observation she was laughing softly "Yes, look at Robin" she smiled.  
The Kryptonian turned his head and saw the raven haired young hero sleeping with his head uncomfortably lowered to his chest. The bioship morphed Robin's chair into a bed around him so he could sleep more comfortably.  
From that point onwards the ship was completely silent to make sure they didn't disturb him. Though all of the team cooed at how peaceful and cute Robin looked whilst sleeping.  
About an hour later the ship landed. Wally took initiative and picked Robin up to move him from the bioship to the cave.  
As they entered Batman came to greet them starting to speak to be met with a collective "Shhh" from the team.  
Wally was too tired himself to move Dick too far so he ended up just sitting on the couch with Dick still in his arms. He slowly drifted to sleep himself but before being consumed by sleep he whispered "Goodnight Baby Bird"


	6. How It All Went Wrong (2/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt: Cooking

October 4th 2012 - 2:30pm  
A cold autumn day meant a snow day for the students within the team and all couldn't be more happy about it. All of the young heroes had been enjoying each others company and they hadn't noticed that the Zeta Tubes had stopped working because of the snow until Dick got a call from Batman "Hello Father" the fifteen year old's voice had matured and was deeper residing more in the chest and having less frequent voice breaks. He smiled hearing his adoptive father talk on the other end of the line.

The team (excluding Wally) weren't aware at first that Dick had been adopted by Batman and his name was legally Dick Grayson-Wayne. Now that the fact had been established they all thought it was very sweet to hear him talk to Bruce off missions knowing that Bruce wasn't just a hard ass mentor.  
After a short conversation with his father Dick bid farewell to Bruce and put away his phone. "We are going to be stuck here for a while" he admitted. Confusion spread across his teammates faces "The snow has shut down the Zeta Tubes for now, the League are on it now to try and get them fixed so we aren't stuck inside all day" he explained trying to avoid panic among the members of the team who didn't live at the cave.

October 4th 2012 - 4:00pm

An hour and a half later when Dick noticed that all of his friends were occupied doing something he snuck away to the kitchen. He assumed that with Wally's fast metabolism that he would be wanting food and they weren't sure when they would be able to leave the cave so he would cook for his new family. He thought it was only fair, M'gann had cooked for the team many times and often had help from Conner. He wanted to show how much he appreciated everyone who surrounded him for the majority of his life.

Dick was of Romani heritage and wanted to make something he often had when he was a child. The old Flying Graysons days with his family. Goulash was a comfort food of his it took little time to prepare but hours to cook, his mother told him that Goulash was to always be made with love. He had cooked it for his father (Bruce) a few times when he wanted to try and cheer him up from long stressful days, he understood that Bruce's life was far from straight forward.  
Dick looked in the fridge and was happy to see that the fridge was well stocked with food although he was surprised Wally hadn't raided it. Butter, Tomatoes, Onions, Chicken breasts, peppers all were put on the counter. He then started to look through the cupboards for the salt, praprika, garlic cloves, black pepper, dried marjoram (he had to settle for dried oregano), caraway seeds and a lemon. He found them relatively easily though the cupboards lack organisation which was probably from Wally raiding the cupboards and trying to make it look like he hadn't touched a thing.

October 4th 2012 - 6:00pm

It was a miracle that Dick hadn't been bothered for the entire time he was waiting for his timer to go off. Even when it did, it didn't stir anyone. The girls were watching a movie together and talking, being calm as they usually were when not around their male team mates. Kaldur, Conner and Wally on the other hand had been testing new training combinations and sparring. He understood that they had spent their morning and early afternoon all together so he didn't question them spending time apart which was apparent from the lack of flirting from Wally towards Artemis even though it had become more obvious that Wally and Dick had been flirting with each other and the other was completely oblivious to it.  
Dick stood up and walked over to the timer to turn it off. He was happy that the kitchen smelled like his cooking and it reminded him of his mother. Before memories could make him go off track he stirred the Goulash. He then walked over to the counter and sliced the peppers into strips and added them to the mixture then put a timer on for 5 minutes.  
Waiting for the timer to go off, Dick started to set bowls and cutlery on the breakfast bar that surrounded the outside of the kitchen area. The protege of Batman didn't want to go and physically find his teammates so he started to hack the speaker system of the cave to make it easier. This is when the timer went off startling him from him concentrating. "Stay whelmed" he uttered to himself. He finished hacking the speaker system and spoke into the microphone of his hacking device "Fellow teammates, could you all come to the kitchen, I have made us dinner" he finished the transmission.

Within a matter of minutes (or seconds for Wally) the kitchen was filled with Dick's teammates who were all sat down and ready to be served. "Goulash" he beamed as he served everyone including himself and sat down in the empty seat next to Wally.

The conversation over dinner was wholesome and allowed the Boy Wonder to show a more casual side of himself. The team hadn't noticed through the great conversation that the Justice League had been able to get the Zeta Tubes working and when Dick didn't answer his phone to Batman they got worried but when the superheroes saw in person what was happening they too joined in and had some left over Goulash with the younger heroes.


	7. How It All Went Wrong (3/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt:  
> As A Superhero

October 8th 2012 - 3:15pm 

Mondays were the worst day of the week according to everyone especially for those people who were superheroes and had a mission after school on a Monday. Dick had just gotten out of school when he got the call about a mission briefing luckily he never left home without his utility belt and Robin costume and he could get changed at Mount Justice so he walked to the nearest zeta tube and was transported to the cave. 

The monotonous voice of the AI said in her usual voice "Recognised Robin B01" as Dick emerged from the zeta tube. 'Great' Robin thought The team had already suited up and were waiting for him. It felt strange being late. He walked over to the group where Batman stood in the front and was about to give a mission briefing. 

He listened intently to what his mentor had to say. Although their missions were still covert they were older now so some more sophisticated missions were in their midst. Dick got a sense of deja-vu at the mission it was slightly alarming for him knowing what happened the last time. Bialya. It might have been two years since their first and only mission in Bialya when Psimon made them forget. Dick had hoped he would never have to go back to that place. He didn't outwardly show his concern but the feelings were mutual between the members of the Team who had went on that particular mission.

After a few moments of thinking Robin and the rest of the team realised it was the same mission. Investigate a power surge in Bialya. They could only hope that with two new members they would be able to avoid losing six months memories and the mission would go smoothly, for the first time ever. Robin shifted uncomfortably in his school uniform thinking of every possible outcome of their mission. He was slightly relieved that Psimon was in a catatonic state but Queen Bee still had her tricks and no doubt had some more metahumans under her thumb to do her dirty work. 

After the briefing, Robin quickly went to the bathroom to change into his costume before meeting the rest of the team on the Bioship. Everyone was trying to get emotionally ready because of how horrible the last version of this mission went. 

October 18th 2012 - 10:00pm 

The mission was going to plan. It really was there was no forgetting the last six months of their lives, no run ins with metahuman goons just the human kind with guns. Then as usual everything went down hill. The team were completely surrounded by Bialyian soldiers and Queen Bee herself. The psychic link was still established 

'We all have to be careful Queen Bee has influence over males the most but some females also can be influenced, keep a distance' Robin projected throwing batarangs at enemies that were quickly approaching him. His acrobatic skills were working in his favour at that moment though fighting in a desert wasn't what he had hoped he would have been doing that night. 

'Phermone control, cool!' Wally exclaimed as he sped around knocking soldiers flying. To that the whole team groaned mentally. 

'It's not cool when you are one of her goons Wally!' Artemis retorted angered by Wally's sunny disposition. 

'Stay on mission both of you' Kaldur scolded. He was stressed out remembering what happened to him specifically in his first visit to Bialya. He was quite literally turned into a fish out of water, slowly being killed by his exposure to the Bialyian sun. 

The soldier's were thinned out quite quickly and it seemed Queen Bee didn't want to make a scene by rolling in tanks to take down Superboy even with him not being completely mindless only having primal instincts. That was until Queen Bee and her goons all vanished quite literally. 

'What just happened?' Miss Martian was bewildered. She couldn't sense another telepath around especially not Psimon. She was sure they weren't hallucinating. 

Before her question could be answered there was another homage to one of their first missions. Amazo. They were all sure that Amazo had been disassembled and was still in STAR Labs. 

Conner growled at the sight of Amazo 'Where's Ivo? I feel like playing another game of keep away' Superboy clenched his fist as he went towards the android. 

Rocket furrowed her brows 'I'm sorry am I missing something here?' 

'A story for another time' Wally chuckled finding it amusing that they had had two cases of deja-vu that day. 'Who's going to show up next from our past?' he joked. With that he received an energy blast from Amazo using Captain Atom's power which sent the speedster flying. 

Robin was trying to land a hit on the android but with hyperflexible joints and limbs and the ability to mimic the power of Justice Leaguers he didn't have much of a chance as a non-metahuman just like Artemis but they both were trying their hardest to do something against the android. Robin had a few moments without Amazo being near him so he remembered what happened the last time. 'Amazo has to have some sort of protocol to follow from his creator so Ivo must be behind this and working for Queen Bee in some way. Amazo can only use one power at a time and the last time we fought him we had to wait until he density shifted then allow him to shift back and blow his head off, let's hope this copy isn't improved from the original' 

The team set out to try and dismember the android like they had years prior. It was definitely a task easier said than done without knowing the android's objective they used that to their advantage the last time. 

They thought they had the upper hand and they did for a short while until Amazo started to focus on the youngest member of the team who was trying his hardest to stay away from the android that could fry him with a look. Robin had no chance when he was thrown around hitting his head multiple times being thrown into team members. He wasn't feeling the aster. He was feeling weak if anything. He was eventually knocked unconscious by a blow from the android. 

That is when the Team retreated. Superboy carried the unconscious hero in his arms bridal style back to the Bioship. Wally was on the verge of tears. Everything was unknown.


	8. How It All Went Wrong (4/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt:  
> With their best friend

?? ??? ??? - ???:???

Dick had promised Wally that they would go to the beach together when he missed their beach day (on the day Artemis joined the team) being that that was two years ago it was long overdue. Luckily they had found time. It was a sunny day and none of their other team members were available so it was some time for Dick and Wally to just be together and have fun. 

The beach outside of Mount Justice was secluded and it was a lovely spot to sit and talk and have fun. Dick wasn't surprised when Wally had brought a cooler full of food (speedsters' metabolisms really did confuse him). They were both clad in swimming trunks and flip flops ready to get this party started. 

The two teens played volleyball very competitively and threw around a beach ball. They enjoyed each others company they spoke about missions they had went on, how school was going, imitated League members and their fellow teammates. They had a laugh. 

When lunch time rolled around they sat down under the sunshade and ate some of the snacks Wally had brought. Though by far Wally ate the most. 

Dick felt so happy having a day with Wally they were so comfortable around each other. That was when the familiar voice of Batman loudly came from seemingly nowhere "He's been unconscious since the attack". 

Dick looked around for the source of the noise "Wally did you hear that?" he was perplexed and hoped he wasn't going crazy hearing his father's voice when he knew that he was probably at work. 

Wally cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "Hear what?" Wally hadn't heard anything. "You alright Dick?" he was genuinely concerned and lost his sunny disposition wanting to make sure his best friend was safe. 

Batman's voice again appeared "Wally you should go home and get some rest, I will call you if anything happens" Bruce sounded like he was trying to comfort Wally. Like he was sad himself. 

Dick looked to Wally again and wondered if he was okay now knowing Batman was worried for him. He didn't speak in fear he'd be seen as crazy. 

Wally's voice then appeared by it obviously didn't come from Wally it was distressed, breaking sounding like Wally was verging tears after crying before that. "No I will not leave him! I can't leave him!" 

That's when Dick's perfect day with his best friend went to black. 

October 9th 2012 - 3:45am 

Wally was sat in a chair next to a hospital bed. Dick was unconscious in said hospital bed hooked up to every machine a person could think of just trying to keep him alive. Wally had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red stained with dried tears. Bruce had urged him to leave and get some rest, he couldn't stand to see the teen break down like that. In a way Bruce wished he were alone with Dick so he could cry himself, it wasn't likely Dick would survive. Amazo had done damage to Dick's body leaving him with multiple broken bones and a collapsed lung but what worried Bruce the most about his son was his head injuries. 

Batman continued to argue with his protege's best friend until the heart monitor made a monotonous continuous note. Dick's heart had stopped. Bruce panicked for the first time in years running out of the room "Doctor! Help us!" 

Wally started crying again before being taken from the room kicking and screaming by Bruce. 

If only that perfect day had been real.


	9. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt:   
> Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is close to my heart because I am transgender, I hope you like it!

What if I could tell you the true story of the first Robin? The real story of Richard John Grayson-Wayne. How the story was intended to be told.

Loyd Grayson - doesn't sound familiar. Well she was the youngest acrobat of the flying Graysons. She was the daughter of John and Mary Grayson. She led a relatively normal life up until she was 9.

April 1st 2006 -

April fools day usually a time of small harmless pranks for children and adults alike to have some fun. Unfortunately that wasn't how that day occurred. The mob boss Zucco made sure of that causing an 'accident' that left the Flying Graysons dead or severely injured. All except Loyd who hadn't been on stage that night.

That was when billionaire Bruce Wayne came to the rescue and from that day forward Loyd was raised by and trained by the infamous Batman. To be the first Robin. The original Robin. She was able to bring the man who killed her parents to Justice alongside her mentor and adoptive father. Loyd would strive for excellence in every aspect of her life in hopes of some day being as brave and intelligent as her adoptive and biological family.

April 1st 2010 -

You'd think that someone as intelligent as 13 year old Loyd Grayson would decide against coming out to her friends and family on April Fool's Day and the anniversary of his family's death. She wanted to for the sole reason of not having a terrible memory for that day. A part of her mourning process.  
She had written a letter of how she had been feeling for years after finally being able to put it into words with help from her best friend Wally West. She was transgender. Loyd Grayson-Wayne was actually Richard John Grayson-Wayne or Dick for short. Wally had helped him decide on a name and even had given the smaller boy some of his old clothes.

When Batman read said letter he wasn't exactly surprised and wanted to help in any way he could. Legally changing Dick's name, and sex on his birth certificate, taking him to a barber for a hair cut. Dick cried when Bruce handed him a chest binder. Wally, Kaldur and Roy were all very supportive of Dick being his true self.

September 2010 -

When M'gann needed to delve into the team's minds to help them remember after Psimon made them forget M'gann, Conner became aware of Dick's situation due to the psychic fight they had with Psimon. Dick wasn't actively hiding that he was trans he just didn't broadcast it to everyone. M'Gann and Conner alike didn't tell anyone because it wasn't their place.

December 2010 -

On Dick's 14th birthday Bruce gave him the best gift he could ever ask for hormone blockers. Bruce explained that he wanted to wait another year or so before allowing Dick to start testosterone but either way Dick was ecstatic and was even happier about him being 14. Wally thought he could never see Dick happier than that day.

Dick being transgender became knowledge of all the team when M'gann, Artemis and Conner revealed their secrets. He thought it would be best for the team to have no secrets. Again he received open arms from those who didn't already know.

In 2011 Dick had a growth spurt which made him taller than Wally which made him very happy because he could finally make jokes about Wally being short.

2013 -

Aged 16 he finally was able to start testosterone and his puberty began. He finally grew into being the man he had always been. His voice dropped and he was able to gain significant muscle. He looked cisgender though he still had to bind his chest.

December 2015 -

After almost 3 years of testosterone Dick got top surgery and had his best buddy Wally help him when he was basically rendered to being a T-Rex. He followed doctor's orders for the most part and eased back into training.

January 2016 -

He found it funny that he was able to spar against Lagoon Boy and win because he hadn't been back in the field for very long. It showed he wasn't as rusty as he thought.  
Dick was happy to go on missions again being physical not just being behind the scenes.

July 2016 -

After Wally ceased to exist Dick decided life was too short to wait any longer to complete his transition and took a leave of absence to get bottom surgery which he would have time to recover from. Then he would be back to business as usual.


End file.
